Happy Holidays
by TheViewer540
Summary: Reddit user Kuchenjaeger gave me this prompt like 4 months ago. I just now finished it. Woo.
**Kuchenjaeger's prompt: (Knowing that Weiss' father doesn't think much of Christmas, Ruby and Yang decide to invite her home for the holidays. When she asks if Winter can come along as well, they reluctantly agree. Qrow didn't know about this until they arrive.)**

The beginnings of a blizzard were beginning to drop onto Vale's streets when Ruby and Yang - each dressed in tasteful winter clothing - walked out of a bakery carrying steaming boxes of fresh cookies.

"Yang," Ruby exclaimed eagerly, ignoring the bite of the cold air, "this is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

Yang, feeling rather glum since she spoke to her father in the morning, had to point out, "Even though dad's away and we have to stay at Beacon?"

"Well," Ruby replied rather glumly, "I guess it would be nice to be back on Patch with dad. But," she continued, her excitement peaking to its previous levels, "we get to celebrate with Blake and Jaune and Pyrrha and Ren and Nora! And Uncle Qrow said he made time to spend the evening with us! This is going to be so great!"

Laughing as Ruby's infectious breed of joy warmed her heart, Yang stated, "there really is no keeping you down."

"Nope! Especially when we have the best cookies in all of Vale!" she said, taking in a deep sniff of the chocolaty aroma of the baked sweets.

"I'm just happy the place is so close to Beacon. And by the way, how many shops do you think that guy runs? He ran the Dust shop, that noodle stand Sun told me about..."

"I don't know," Ruby replied, "but he must work awfully hard." She smelled the cookies again, mouth watering in anticipation, and suddenly remembered something. "Yang," she asked urgently, "do you think Zwei and Blake are getting along okay?"

"Don't worry about them, little sis," Yang stated in a carefree voice, "those two - well, Blake managed to set aside their differences. I'm sure they're getting along just fine."

"I hope so," Ruby said, still rather worried. "We don't need a repeat of last time."

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't think Blake would throw Zwei out of the window again."

Both girls paused their strides, exchanged worried glances, and took off in a sprint towards the dormitory.

When they stumbled clumsily into their room not five minutes later, both were relieved to see not only that was Zwei still very much within the building, but also that he was napping on top of Blake's back as she read a book on her bed. As was natural to Blake, she gave the two newcomers a stoic glare, giving away none of her excitement at the upcoming night. "You're back," she said calmly to the sisters as they barreled into the room. "Did you get cookies?"

Ruby dashed over to Blake, somehow managing to take a cookie from the box to hold it inches away from the black haired girl's mouth. After giving Ruby another glare, Blake extended her neck forward and took a bite from the treat before her. Having distributed to Blake her cookie, she zipped up to her bed with the box and began munching herself.

"Ruby, save some for later," Yang said, walking over and taking the box away from Ruby.

"Aww, Yang! Just a few more," her sister whined.

"No, you'll eat them all, and Uncle Qrow will get mad."

"Fine, okay," Ruby said glumly. "I guess we should save one or two for Weiss when she gets back in a few days."

"Actually," Weiss stated demandingly, entering the room at that moment, "I think I'll have them right now."

Again taking advantage of her supernatural speed, Ruby jumped down to grip Weiss in a firm embrace, and cried, "Weiiiiiss!"

"Get off me, you dolt," Weiss said angrily, shoving Ruby away, "and someone get me my cookie."

Ruby retreated from Weiss to fetch her a cookie, and Yang decided to confront Weiss about her rudeness. "Weiss, why are you being so touchy? And why are you here? Did something happen?"

"Yeah," Ruby said, holding out a cookie to Weiss, "you're acting kinda...prickly."

Weiss gave a smug humph, snatched the cookie from Ruby's hand, took a bite, and all at once burst into tears and collapsed to her knees. With her characteristic empathy, Ruby immediately went to the floor next to her and wrapped her hood and arms around Weiss. "Weiss, what's wrong?!"

"My father doesn't want me to come home for Christmas!" she cried as she latched herself to Ruby. "He told me I have to stay in Vale, and waited until I got to the airport to tell me!"

"Well, you can always celebrate with us," Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah," Yang added, "we'd absolutely love to have you here!"

Blake broke her silence to say, "I agree. We're a team, I think it's better to celebrate together anyway."

Zwei gave an energetic bark, and nuzzled up against Weiss.

Through her sobs, Weiss managed, "It's more than that! He always does this, especially during holidays! I can't take it anymore!"

Ruby squeezed her a little harder. "It's okay, Weiss. We're always here for you. And we'll have the best Christmas ever, right here in our dorm!"

With a sniffle, Weiss buried her face in Ruby's neck and squeezed back. "Thank you. But, can I ask something from all you?"

"Anything for our Ice Queen," Yang said. "Just tell us what you need."

"Can Winter come?" Weiss pulled back from Ruby to look around at her friends. "She's going to be in Vale for a week, and I almost never see her, and she always celebrates Christmas with me, even when father doesn't."

Ruby, Blake, and Yang traded glances. "Uh, I don't know, Weiss," Yang said. "I'm pretty sure Qrow and Winter don't get along too well. Besides, she seems, like, really cold."

"Please? She just puts on that atmosphere in public, I swear she's nice!"

Ruby sighed. "Well, I'm okay with it. What do you think, Blake?"

Blake shruggd. "I trust Weiss. She can't be so bad. Yang?"

Yang threw up her hands in submission. "Well, I guess I'm outnumbered. I guess it's okay."

"Oh, thank you! Trust me, Winter will be fine! I'll tell her right now!"

-

Winter, just exiting Ozpin's office where the Headmaster was roasting Ironwood - who had in turn relieved her of duty for the next week in embarrassment - felt her scroll buzz. She allowed herself a slight smile when she saw the message from Weiss, cordially and excitedly inviting her to the team RWBY dorm for a Christmas celebration - adding that the mischievous Qrow Branwen would be attending, and that she would be within her rights to refuse on that account.

She had to suppress a squeal at the invitation, though she did allow herself a slight grin. Christmas was her favorite holiday. Besides being in the middle of her favorite season, it was one of the few occasions she was permitted a break from service, and an excellent excuse to visit her sister

Winter replied that she would tolerate his presence - their relationship was nonexistent, as far as Weiss was aware - and would arrive at exactly 18:30 hours.

And on sending that message, she decided she should pick something up for Qrow, and knew exactly what. Shoving her scroll back into her pocket, she checked her watch - which read precisely 16:20 - and set off to the nearest liquor store.

-

Qrow, meanwhile, was locked in a vicious struggle with his conscience as he sat at the bar and contemplated having another drink. On one hand, Ruby and Yang probably did not want to see him under the influence at the small celebration they had invited him to.

On the other, booze.

A buzz from his scroll provided a welcome distraction from his thoughts. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw he had a message from Ozpin, and expected the worst: that he was being sent into the field again, that something had happened to Taiyang, or some other equally catastrophic news. To his relief, the message simply stated that Ozpin did not require him for the next few days, and to enjoy the company of his nieces.

With a grin, he called to the bartender and ordered a single shot of whiskey; getting an unexpected Christmas vacation was to Qrow a cause for some celebration, even if that celebration was a gulp of cheap alcohol.

Paying for his drink, Qrow forced himself up from the bar and walked out to the streets of Vale, resolving to get some last minute presents for his nieces.

-  
While Winter and Qrow went about their business, Weiss made the inconvenient observation that the dorm was completely undecorated, and insisted that Blake and Yang rectify the issue while she and Ruby snuggled in her bed - with Zwei along for the ride. Ruby said she wanted to help decorate; Weiss would not allow it; Zwei simply snoozed atop their cuddling bodies.

"But Weiss," Ruby said, "they might need help!"

Weiss, ignoring her complaints, simply squeezed Ruby tighter. "I need you more than they do," she stated authoritatively.

Yang giggled at her commanding tone, and assured, "We're doing fine, little sis. You and Weiss -" Zwei raised his chin and barked "- and you too, Zwei, can cuddle all you want. Right, Blake?"

Blake nodded. "It's not like there's too much to do."

"See, Ruby, they're perfectly capable of decorating without you. Now be quiet," said Weiss, grabbing a cookie from the box on her nightstand, "and let's share a cookie."

-

Winter, annoyed at the sluggish pace at the check-out line, checked her watch. It read 17:47, indicating that she had been standing in line for nearly an hour. Stepping out of file for a moment to check the queue's progress, she nearly screamed in frustration when she saw how little it had moved forward. But, being well practiced at suppressing her emotions, Winter allowed only a tap of the foot display any hint of irritation.

She hoped Qrow would be grateful for the rather expensive bottle or bourbon she had purchased for him; and if for some reason he was not...well, he had better hope he was.

-

As that thought flitted through her mind, Qrow passed in front of that very liquor store with his eyes on his feet and his shoulders hunched over, uncomfortably aware of his aching feet, the thickening snow, and the nagging feeling of sobriety. He paused his stride to look at the store's entrance, considered walking inside, but thought better of it; if he was going to meet his nieces in under an hour, he thought he should not have too much to drink.

A few paces more down the block, another store - called From Dust 'till Dawn and heavily decorated for the season - caught his attention. Thinking that both Ruby and Yang might appreciate a bit of his knowledge of the applications of dust, Qrow walked inside.

Surprisingly, the store was completely devoid of customers, and the only other soul within was the old shopkeep, who just barely managed to keep his eyes open as he greeted Qrow.

"You have a munitions crafting station? With standard eight gauge shells and 12.7x99mm rifle cartridges?" he asked the old man, glancing about the store. With a pleasant grin, the old man nodded and pointed him towards the rear corner of the shop.

Qrow made his way to the bench, scanned over the materials for a moment, then got to work mixing one of his favored munitions recipes.

-

Roughly thirty minutes later, Yang hung the last candy cane, walked over to Weiss' bed, and found Ruby and Weiss fast asleep in each others arms. She reached out to give Ruby a shake, but Blake caught her arm. "Let them sleep," she urged, "There's still time."

"There is?" asked Yang, checking her scroll. It showed the time was only 6:15. "Well, I guess there is." She turned to face Blake. "Well, what do you want to -"

Cutting Yang off with finger to her lips, Blake grabbed Yang, kissed her on the lips, and tugged her to her bed. Pulling away for an instant, Blake stated, "You talk too much," then forced Yang on her back.

A few minutes later, Yang nudged Blake away to catch her breath. "Blake, please, too passionate," she gasped, blushing hotly.

"No such thing," Blake whispered as she began to kiss and lick and nibble on Yang's neck.

"Oh!" squealed Yang, laughing in pleasure, "Kitty!"

"I might be your kitty," she cooed softly into Yang's ear, "but you're my dragon."

Yang smiled and opened her mouth to whisper something back, only to hear her scroll ring. Pulling it from her pocket, she answered it, and tried to shove Blake away - who kept trying to pull Yang closer. "Hello?"

A rough and slightly intoxicated voice replied, "Hey, Yang. I'll be running a little late, so don't wait up on me. Just putting some...finishing touches on your gifts. It's a bit finicky, so -" A loud bang. "- yeah."

"Having some trouble?" Yang asked, still wrestling with Blake.

Qrow sighed. "That wasn't me, I swear," he said as an angry man's voice started complaining in the background. "See you soon."

"See ya!" Yang hung up. "Now you, Blakey," she said quietly, shifting her attention to the girl in bed next to her, who continued to force her lips against her neck, "you need to stop."

"But Weiss and Ruby are still asleep." She moved her lips to Yang's cheek. "And you're beautiful."

"Blake -"

"Hush," demanded Blake, "give me one more kiss, then you can get up."

Yang gave her a warm, passionate kiss on the lips. "Does that count?"

Blake gave a satisfied humph, planted another kiss on her cheek, and playfully pushed Yang off the bed - but couldn't stop Yang from pulling her down as well. With a grunt, the couple landed on the floor in a tangled heap of warm limbs and warmer affection. "Yang," she whispered quietly, resting her forehead against Yang's, "you were supposed to let go."

"But then you would run away from me."

Blake smiled, and pressed her lips against Yang's with every bit of tender love she could muster. "Not from you, Yang. Never from you."

Yang smiled, and squeezed Blake firmly. "Promise?"

"Yang," she pressed, "You're the only one who ever loved me for who I am, and not what I am. I would never abandon you."

"Aww, you're such a good kitty!" Yang squealed, squeezing Blake tightly.

With a soft grin, Blake stated, "I know." Giving Yang another kiss, she pulled herself to her feet, walked over to the radio, and turned it on. Classic Christmas songs immediately flooded the room. "Tonight should be fun," said Blake as she began to rock back and forth to the rhythm of the music.

"If you're already dancing," Yang said, turning crimson at the sight of Blake's swaying hips, "I don't see how it couldn't be."

-

As the faunus girl began to dance, Winter hummed a soft melody to herself, striding quietly beneath the glow of the pale moon. The snowflakes slowly floated about her as she walked, blown by a silent winter breeze which gently kissed her skin. Though it was cold, the woman did not mind the wind's gentle touch, and indeed found it comforting against the heat of her blushing cheeks.

She checked her scroll, and found she had exactly thirteen minutes to get to her sister's dorm, which was exactly seven minutes away. So, opening the tall bottle of Qrow's favorite luxury bourbon in her hands, she sat down on a bench, and resolved to have a drink. A small one; only a sip.

And so a sip she took, with a suppressed yelp; she never did understand how Qrow could bare such strong drinks every day of the week - although she had to admit, his taste was impeccable. She tilted the bottle back again, pouring more of the liquid fire down her throat. With a gasp and a sigh, Winter grinned as a wave of heat passed through her veins, neutralizing all the rigid tension she always kept bottled up inside herself.

She had to admit, relaxing felt good - especially on her favorite day of the year.

-

"Weiss," whispered a tired voice, "we need to wake up, the party's starting."

Squeezing the warn body she unconsciously knew to be Ruby's, Weiss buried her face into a comfortable contour, which she recognized as Ruby's neck. She said nothing, listening to the soft laughs and happy holiday music flooding into her ears.

"Weiss, come on," Ruby whispered urgently, but reluctantly.

Weiss gripped Ruby tighter. "But you're so comfortable."

Ruby giggled. "I know. But come on, it's six thirty."

"Six thirty?!" asked Weiss, in a shrill, yet tired tone as she shot up from the bed, away from Ruby, and onto her feet, "Winter will be here any second!"

"Well, yeah," said Ruby, slowly forcing herself up next to Weiss to hug her, "but that doesn't mean we have to stop snuggling."

Weiss blushed. "You dolt," she said softly, returning Ruby's embrace. She was enjoying the hug, until Yang yanked Ruby away and forced her into a headlock.

"Awww!" Yang squealed, shaking Ruby around with affection. "My little sister is so cute with her princess!"

"Shut up, Yang, you and Blake are cute too!" Ruby flung back, trying to wrestle herself free, only to realize she had not only completely failed to insult Yang, but also that she had managed to make both her sister and Blake blush in flattery.

Yang released Ruby from her iron grip, only to lock her into a vice-like hug."Awww, thank you! You're the best sister ever!" And she then tossed the smaller girl back over to Weiss, who could not keep her balance, and fell back on the bed with Ruby on top of her.

And at this moment, three powerful raps on the door revealed that Winter had arrived.

-

Stumbling out of the air taxi - ammo boxes full of freshly packed munitions in hand - Qrow reached for his flask, stopped himself, then proceeded down the now snow-covered paths of Beacon. He figured that he should hurry, so as not to keep his nieces waiting too long, but found himself incapable of moving any faster than his normal pace.

Not that this was too much of an issue, as he was standing before the team RWBY dorm before he was consciously aware of it. He glanced about - seeing that he was indeed in the halls of the dormitory - and walked into the room without knocking.

"Alright, Ruby and Yang," he said, setting the ammo boxes down on the first surface he spotted, without bothering to scan the room's inhabitants, "I got you some - oof!"

Yang and Ruby's simultaneous hugs nearly knocked Qrow off his feet. "Well," he gasped as he was crushed beneath their embrace, "nice to see you too. Can I breath now?" he asked, gently pushing the girls away. Ruby, not one to be denied to chance to hug, latched herself firmly to Qrow's torso, and said, "Nope!"

"Okay, Ruby," Yang said, pulling her sister off of her uncle, "That's enough."

With Ruby no longer crushing his lungs, Qrow was able to inhale deeply and scan the room with his eyes - losing his breath again when he spotted Winter talking to Weiss in the corner. "Ice Queen?" he asked incredulously, "what are you doing here?"

In unison, both of the Schnee girls demanded, "Excuse me?" then exchanged glances, and laughed.

Qrow scratched his head. "As if one of you isn't enough..."

Ruby giggled. "Pffft, as if, Qrow, we all know how much you love Winter."

Turning a hot red, Weiss shrieked, "We do?!"

"Little sister," Winter said, authority in her voice, "do you not approve of my choice of mate? And you can't possibly have thought that bourbon was just for me?"

Weiss looked around nervously. "N-no!" she stammered, "I mean, i-it's fine, I just-I didn't realize - I thought you hated each other!"

Snickering, Qrow walked over to Winter, put an arm around her shoulders, and gave her a soft squeeze. "Come on, ice...princess, you know ladies love scruffy renegades like me."

Weiss glanced between his face and her sister's in disbelief.

Ruby grinned to herself and murmured, "Maybe some do..."

Overhearing her, Weiss shouted, "Oh, be quiet, you dolt! You're kind of a renegade!"

"Am not!" Ruby shot back, "I've been the most loyal girlfriend ever!"

Now it was Winter's turn to be confused. "You two are...intimate?"

Weiss sighed, then walked over to kiss Ruby on the cheek. "Absolutely we are."

Qrow doubled over in a sudden burst of laughter. "And let me guess," he said, looking over at Yang, "you and the angsty kitten are together?"

Blake hugged Yang from behind. "Yes," she stated simply with a soft blush.

"Well, this is just too great," Qrow said happily, "we're all here with our loves on Christmas eve. What could possibly be better?"

Winter grabbed him by the shoulders, pushed him against the wall, and gave him a seductive smile. "This." And she kissed him on the lips.


End file.
